Roce
by madredhead
Summary: En un principio éramos seres ajenos a esta emoción, pero un simple roce nos hizo explotar, nos hizo sentir lo que nadie había logrado. Un simple roce de nuestras pieles cambió nuestro destino y el del mundo y por mucho que duela, no cambiaría nada de lo ocurrido.
1. Roce

Tensión, eso es lo que resume el ambiente que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante. Eso es lo que ocupaba el aire puro del reino de las hadas. Era el tipo de tensión dura y férrea que sentían los animales antes de una catástrofe natural, la clásica tensión que había antes de una gran guerra o simplemente antes de una gran masacre. Desde hacía más años de los que podían recordar, había habido una clara enemistad entre los clanes pobladores del mundo, sobretodo entre el clan de las Diosas y su propio clan, el Demoníaco. Ambos buscaban intereses totalmente opuestos, ambos creían en verdades totalmente opuestas. Pero el porqué extraña razón, hasta hoy en día no se sintió la tensión fría y gélida de una guerra por estalar, esa tensión que esperaba que el clan enemigo diera un paso en falso para atacar y culpar al otro de la guerra, era algo que en su mente no cabía.

Esa era la razón por la cual estaba allí, la razón por la cual su padre había decidido mandarlo allí, a él y a sus hermanos menores en compañía de sus preciados camaradas. Si estaba haciendo algo así, algo tan nuevo y opuesto a lo que representaba como poner su mejilla a la espera de otra era para mantener las formas evitando la guerra que se presentaba y se susurraba.

En el último consejo, las Diosas y las Hadas habían hablado de un pequeño evento, en el territorio de este último, para aparentar un poco de paz entre los enemigos más antiguos que el mismo destino. Donde asistirían los seres superiores de cada clan, la nobleza de cada pueblo, en pocas palabras la crem de la crem de cada civilización. Un simple evento político disfrazado entre el ocio para relajar las masas y con la intención de relajar algún que otro enemigo para así aumentar la posibilidad de su caída.

Dicho evento, era un baile. Un baile simple y delicado en una de las ramas más gruesas y más altas del árbol sagrado. La brisa acompañaba a las melodías más rápidas y estridentes y las más delicadas y suaves. Los pétalos de las flores rosadas del árbol se pierden entre los cabellos y nublan su vista de manchas de color rosado como si el rubor tomara forma propia y personalizada para así viajar a las mejillas de las Hadas, los Gigantes y las Diosas, presentes.

Al pensar en la palabra rubor, no puedo evitar, pensar en _ella_ y sin saber cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y dejó que sus ojos vagarán entre la pequeña multitud, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron fijados en un océano azul, e aquí la causa de que la tensión del ambiente, del evento y de su pecho aumentara por instantes y era posible cortarla con una arma de acero puro. La Diosa Elizabeth.

Desde que la Diosa había entrado en su vida, hacía ahora alguna que otra luna había algo en ella que encendía sus instintos provocando que algo en lo más profundo de sus pulmones se enredara y subiera por su garganta quedando allí atorado mientras su vez bajaba a la boca de su estomago y lo incendiaba como un incendio forestal, como un incendio que podía provocarse con sus propias manos.

Se conocieron después de haber sido herido en el campo de batalla, sin motivo aparente lo salvó, mostrando su bondad y empatía, esas cualidades que la hicieron conocida como Diosa y más aún que sus raíces como la única hija de la Deidad Máxima de la historia; al igual que ella, Meliodas también se hizo conocido por ser quién era antes que por ser el primogénito del Rey Demonio y heredero al trono de este aunque sus propios méritos eran totalmente opuestos a los de Elizabeth. El motivo de su famosía era por matar y destruir sin piedad todo lo que aparecía ante sus pupilas, cosa que debió haber hecho con Elizabeth tras despertar de su inconsciencia pero no lo hizo. Ya que en el momento que la miró a los ojos, se sintió ahogarse en ese océano que eran sus ojos azules, se sintió desarmado e indefenso cuando estaba más fuerte que nunca en su interior y lo sabía. Debía salir corriendo, como lo decía y gritaba su buen juicio, pero no lo hizo, se quedó quieto sobre el césped seco mirándola a una distancia de escasos metros mientras ella lo miraba a él con la misma intensidad. De repente un rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas blancas y ante la vista no pudo evitar un paso hacia delante, y otro y otro para acortar la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. Cuando ella lo vio mover cerró los ojos esperando un golpe certero que parara su desbocado corazón, un golpe que nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró al futuro Rey Demonio ante ella, con cara mansa pero al mismo tiempo ausente, con la palma de su mano extendida en línea recta hacía ella. La Diosa observó la palma del rubio con duda para después volver a mirarlo a él y sin poder evitarlo extendió su pálida mano para que así ambas palmas entraran en contacto. La energía oscura y demoníaca de él, se perdía entre la energía pura que desprendía ella haciéndoles cosquillas y al mismo tiempo creando una sensación de calor propia de una hoguera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los carnosos labios para después mover la palma de su mano un milimetro para que sus dedos quedarán intercalados y los entrelazó a los de él.

\- Meliodas.-susurró él, mientras sentía como las comisuras de sus labios se movían hacía arribar.

\- Elizabeth.-respondió ella en un susurro de la misma magnitud, entremezclado con un suspiró, como si le hubiese costado respirar.

Después de eso Meliodas salió volando, salió huyendo lejos de allí. Y a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza la reclamaba, algo en su interior lo atraía hacía ella, no habían vuelto a coincidir hasta aquel día. Y el hecho de estar en un espacio cerca de ella sin poder sentir su mirada tímida en él, sin poder sentir su cálida palma sobre la suya le quemaba por dentro. Ante ese pensamiento notó como la palma de su mano le picaba.

Su hilo de pensamientos y todas las conversaciones de la sala se vieron interrumpidas por la voz fina, estridente pero al mismo tiempo delicada como la seda de una vieja maga situada en el medio de la rama.

\- Miembros de la família real de los cuatros clanes, os pido que os situéis aquí en el centro junto a mi y que olvidando viejos rencores bailéis un baile en harmonía, como modo closura de este bello evento.

Como si fuese un cuerpo sin vida, Meliodas siguió a sus dos hermanos menores hacía el centro de la rama donde otros miembros de sangre azul sean de la especie que sean se encontraban dispuesto a acabar con aquella farsa para después irse cada cuál a donde le correspondía.

Los acordes de la melodía le hicieron alzar la barbilla, obligando a sus ojos a conectar con los de su pareja. Cuando de repente se volvió a sentir inundado por esos ojos color ceruleo que le robaban hasta la última bocanada de aire.

El rostro de ella era impasible, al igual que el de él. Sus labios estaban fruncidos al igual que sus cejas de color plateado, el oceáno de sus ojos tenían un brillo determido y sus mejillas ya habían estallado en llamas. Ante la vista de su rostro no pudo evitar perder la impasibilidad del rostro entreabriendo los labios para después pasar la lengua con delicadeza sobre estos.

Con cuidado se inclinaron el uno frente al otro, a modo de saludo para después dar un paso hacía atrás quedando de nuevo el uno frente al otro de manera tensa y alerta de que nadie se diese cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de empezar a temblar.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar antes de alzar de manera simultanea una mano, Meliodas levantó su mano derecha y Elizabeth su mano izquierda y la colocaron la una enfrente de la otra sin tocarse. El rubio se sintió tentado a cerrar los ojos cuando empezó a notar la calidez que desprendía la Diosa en frente de él, pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Elizabeth. Con sus manos una enfrente de la otra, empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de un punto fijo entre ellos dos, con pasos menudos, delicados y al ritmo de los lentos acordes de la música. Después de dar la vuelta completa ambos bajaron su manos y dieron un paso hacía atrás alejándose el uno del otro. Una vez soltaron el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, ambos alzaron el otro brazo contrario para repetir la misma acción una vez más. Una vez separados de nuevo, Meliodas tomo un fuerte inspiración llenando lo máximo que pudo sus pulmones, causando que se sintiese mareado, su cabeza le daba vueltas pero al mirar a la chica de cabellos lisos y plateados fijamente se sintió más despierto que después de meterse bajo una cascada de agua. Ambos alzaron ambas manos al unísono situándolas una en frente de la otra y dieron un paso hacía delante juntando sus cuerpos pero manteniendo la distancia mientras a su vez continuaban dando vueltas a un ritmo lento y pausado, pero sobretodo coordinado. De vez en cuando, sus manos a meros milímetros de distancia se rozaban erizando todos y cada uno de los pelos en el cuerpo de Meliodas, mientras que cada vez que su fría piel rozaba la calidez de la Diosa esta se mordía el labio con inquietud, perdiendo la impasibilidad con la que había iniciado el pequeño baile.

Cuando terminaron de dar la vuelta y bajaron ambas manos, la música aceleró, en lugar de dar un paso atrás como hicieron las veces anteriores tomaron un paso hacía delante pegando por completo sus cuerpos. Sus muslos se rozaban, las caderas de Elizabeth rozaban la cintura de Meliodas, sus pechos chocaban cada vez que se tomaba una respiración demasiado profunda y sus rostros estaban a meras pulgadas de distancia. Nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, ni nunca habían mantenido tanto contacto físico entre ellos.

Elizabeth colocó su mano sobre el hombro del Demonio y apoyó el antebrazo sobre la parte superior del brazo de él. Meliodas colocó con una peculiar mezcla de rudeza y suavidad la mano en la parte alta de la cintura mientras a su vez colocaba la mano de la Diosa entre las suyas y estiraba el brazo hacía el lado. Ante el nuevo contacto ambos parecieron dejar de respirar, Meliodas notó como una de sus rubias cejas le temblaban y sin poder evitar deslizó los dientes sobre su labio inferior y lo mordió, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a arder, a causa de la insistente mirada de la chica de ojos zafiros, quien lo miraba con los orbes azules abiertos de par en par y con la boca entreabierta dejando escapar leves y superficiales bocanadas de aire contra los labios de él, aumentando su rubor.

Por primera vez, apartó la mirada y la dejó caer hacía abajo para después dar un paso largo al ritmo de la música, y otro hacía atrás, otro hacía la derecha, y otro hacía la izquierda. Recorriendo toda la rama, al igual que el resto de parejas que bailaban al son de la música que se perdía entre la brisa y silvidos del viento.

\- Diosas, tus ojos.-la escuchó susurrar en plena sorpresa, provocando que él alzara la mirada de nuevo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué le pasan a mis ojos?-intentó poner voz descuidada y fría pero al final el sonido que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta fue un susurro suave y grave.

Ella lo miraba fascinada como si nunca hubiese visto una mirada como la suya, ante esa insistente y poderosa mirada alzó una ceja con curiosidad y desdén, provocando que la verguenza cayera sobre ella y ahora quien bajó la mirada con las mejillas en llamas fue ella.

\- Han cambiado de color...-susurró un tanto apenada.- Son de color verde.

Al escuchar eso se sintió tensar de golpe, ¿sus ojos habían cambiado de color? ¿cómo era eso posible? Mil interrogantes aparecieron en su mente de golpe, acompañados del oscuro sentimiento que era el miedo y la preocupación. Sin darse cuenta, notó como las rodillas le empezaban a temblar, por no decir todo el cuerpo mientras a su vez, sus siete corazones latían desbocados.

De repente, Elizabeth acercó su rostro a el de Meliodas, de manera que el cálido aliento de ella aterrizaba en sus labios tensos y en ese preciso instante se quedó en blanco. En su mente no había ni una sola idea o pensamiento, sus respiraciones se tornaron más calmadas y superficiales y entonces, por primera vez en toda su vida notó como sus corazones latina al mismo tempo, en perfecta sintonía.

\- Diosas, como voy a creer que hay maldad pura tras unos ojos verdes tan llenos de suavidad y vida.-murmuró para si misma, provocando un escalofrío en la columna vertebral del Demonio.

Meliodas se la quedó mirando embelesado, su pelo se balanceaba, sus ojos estaban centrados en él y la mirada que tenían era una similar a la adoración y sin poder evitarlo su mirada bajó a sus labios, sus labios carnosos y rosados que en aquel segundo lo único que le apetecía era juntarlos con los suyos y morderlos con suavidad.

Al ver que ella también bajaba la mirada hacía sus labios, no pudo evitar soltar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a conectar, sintió como cada latido de su cuerpo le gritaba que rompiera la distancia entre ellos dos, que era lo correcto, que era algo que su cuerpo necesitaba como respirar.

Sin embargo, la última neurona con vida en su cerebro le gritó quien era ella y quien era él, le recordó la guerra que se susurraba entre las lágrimas y suspiros de desesperación de sus víctimas y sobretodo recordó donde estaban.

Sin delicadeza alguna apretó el agarre en su mano y la hizo girar sobre si misma, justo a tiempo para que la música parara y como si de fuego se tratara se alejó de ella, dando un salto y arrancando a volar, lejos de sus camaradas, del resto de invitados y lejos de ella.


	2. Huracán

" _ **Antes de besarte, descubrí que es desear con cada fibra de mi ser.**_

 _ **Al besarte, finalmente entendí porque los huracanes más caóticos**_

 _ **son nombrados como si de seres humanos se tratara.**_

 _ **Después de besarte, por fin comprendí que he estado esperando por ti**_

 _ **desde el momento en el que nací"**_

Debía salir corriendo, debía escapar. Eso era lo que le gritaba cada fibra de su ser y después de lo sucedido estaba más que dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de su cuerpo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces giró su cuerpo y dobló las rodillas, dispuesto a dar un salto para después arrancar a volar, lejos de allí, lejos de _ella_.

Sin embargo, antes de poder realizar lo que estaba cruzando su cabeza una suave mano se deslizó entre la suya y tiró de él hacía bajo, obligándolo a darse la vuelta y a cruzar miradas con aquellos ojos cristalinos llenos de sorpresa y lágrimas.

Sin poder evitarlo, el demonio se estremeció, el demonio tembló de arriba a bajo y no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultarlo. El débil estremecimiento que cruzó su mano al completo sonsacó un suspiro por parte de la Diosa, es más, estaba seguro que se lo había transmitido al cuerpo contrario ya que le pareció ver sus alas blancas y cristalinas moverse al son de su temblor.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-le preguntó ella dándole un fuerte apretón a su mano.

Sus ojos azules lo miraron con súplica, lo miraron con alivio y lo miraron con una intensidad que lo hizo sentir desnudo y cálido a la vez. En su interior el aire se quedó arremolinado en sus pulmones, su estómago empezó a arder y sus corazones latían en la más perfecta sintonía. En sus sienes palpitantes escuchó la voz de su autocontrol gritarle a través de la sangre, le gritaba que debía apartar esas sensaciones, que debía ignorar esas reacciones químicas que nacían en lo más profundo de su ser, que lo acercaban a ella magnéticamente. En un mero intento de controlarse, le apretó su pálida mano. Ella le devolvió el apretón.

Eso llamó su atención y por primera vez vio sus manos unidas, vio la mano de ella perderse dentro de su mano bronceada entremezclada con profunda oscuridad. Su energía de diosa le causaba cosquillas en lo más profundo de sus venas y sus arterías. Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, disfrutando del burbujeo de su sangre, apreciando la suavidad de su mano entre su callosa piel. En un fondo, anhelando más contacto y más calidez del cuerpo de la diosa.

Entredientes se maldijo, sin entender como algo tan prohibido, tan impensable le hacía sentir tan bien.

Ella era luz, él era oscuridad. Ella era paz, él era la guerra. Ella era belleza, él era desastre y miseria. Ella era vida y él era muerte. Eran opuestos, debían repelerse. Habían nacido para odiarse, para ser intolerables con la raza del otro. Pero por alguna razón desde el primer momento en el que se vieron, había algo que los empujaba y los atraía, el uno hacía el otro. Algo imposible de escapar.

Meliodas volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró, la miró con todo el anhelo e intensidad que había intentado negarse, al cual había intentado resistirse. El rostro de Elizabeth dio un respingo, supo que por alguna extraña razón sus ojos habían adquirido aquel color verde bosque que había tras su oscuridad, sabía que sus marcas demoníacas se habían evaporado de su piel; sus ojos azules vagaban por su rostro, aquel brillo de alivio se había extinguido, en ellos ahora brillaba un centineo de confusión y maravillamiento. Todo en uno. Su piel blanca brillaba bajo el color anaranjado de la puesta de sol. Sus cabellos plateados estaban enredados entre si, despeinados y asalvajados. Y sus labios rosados temblaban, se entreabrían para dejar escapar la punta de su lengua para humedecerlos para después ponerlos en una línea, intentando enmascarar el temblor.

Una punzada recorrió su espina dorsal, mientras miraba sus labios rosados y apetecibles. Quería tocar esos labios. Quería lamer esos labios. Quería morderlos. Quería besarlos.

Ante esos pensamientos su cuerpo se alertó, debía irse. Era ahora o nunca. Si se quedaba pasaría algo, algo que sus siete corazones anhelaban, algo que cuando lo realizara no habría vuelta atrás. Era plenamente consciente de ello.

\- Meliodas.-lo llamó con voz suave y temblorosa. Entonces el Principe Demoníaco, el Mandamiento del Amor, recordó que no había respondido a la pregunta de Elizabeth.

Los ojos de Elizabeth lo abandonaron y se perdieron entre el bosque.

Él no tuvo que seguir su mirada para saber que miraba. Ella, miraba los cádaveres de demonios rojos y demonios blancos que los rodeaban. Meliodas suspiró, miraba los cádaveres de soldados de sus propias filas que él había matado, _por ella_.

En un intento enorgullecerlo, sus compañeros los Mandamientos, habían ideado un plan para descolocar y destrozar el clan de las Diosas. Atacar y destruír a la heredera de la Deidad Suprema. La Diosa Elizabeth. Era un plan simple. Atacarla en desbandada, por la espalda y por sorpresa; los atacantes eran un puñado de escoria militar, los Demonios Rojos y los Demonios Blancos, acompañados de un Comandante de segundo rango, cuyo nombre nunca se había molestado en aprenderse mucho menos ahora. Cuando Zeldris le había contado el plan con una sonrisa vacía y pícaro, algo en sus instintos se disparó, un fuego en su interior se encendió y le abrasaba la sangre. Lo único que supo es que voló, voló hasta el lugar donde se conocieron. Él lugar donde ella lo curó. El lugar que volvió su mundo patas arriba. Y allí estaba ella, intentando acabar con sus enemigos y parecía ser capaz. Eso no le sorprendió. Elizabeth, era fuerte y lo sabía. Pero eran demasiados i ella era una sola. Se trataba de una pelea sucia e injusta. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se lanzó en picado a defenderla y a acabar con la vida de sus subordinados. Sin dejar ratro ni testigo de lo ocurrido.

El recuerdo desapareció de su mente cuando los ojos de Elizabeth volvieron a caer sobre él. Su mirada era anhelante e intensa, al mismo tiempo era nublosa y temblorosa. Ignorando el débil impulso de rehuir esos ojos intensos que le nublaban el juicio, Meliodas se baño en ellos.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Meliodas?-preguntó con fuerza y decisión, inspirando con fuerza, atragántandose con su propio temblor.- ¿Por qué has ido en contra de tu propio clan...-su voz desapareció y se perdió en el aire y en la brisa que los rodeaba, sin embargo tras unos instantes dudosos y silenciosos la recuperó.- para salvarme?

Meliodas la miró. Ella lo miró a él. Eran miradas intensas, comparadas a la luz deslumbrante y cálida de mil soles, de mil astros.

El Príncipe Demoníaco sabía que debía responder. Que no podía seguir negándole una respuesta de la Princesa de las Diosa, no podía seguir negándose un explicación a si mismo. Pero ¿cómo iba a explicar algo que ni él entendía? ¿Qué no sabía entender?

Cuánto más la miraba, más aumentaba la presión en su pecho, más intensa se hacía la incesante atracción. Hasta que al final, se hizo insostenible.

Con anticipación, inspiró profundamente mientras a su vez tiraba de su mano para alzar su cuerpo unos centímetros, y él se inclinó hacía abajo. Sus pechos chocaron, sus frentes se unieron, sus narices se rozaban y sus respiraciones acariciaban el rostro del otro. Durante unos instantes de miraron, intentando asmilar el fuego que les hacía cosquillas en las venas y arterías. Pero al final fue demasiado y cedieron al magnetismo que sentían sobre sus espaldas. Sus labios se tocaron, por fin.

Los labios de ella eran suaves, esponjos y delicados. Como una pluma. Los suyos eran demandantes y poderosos. Como un incendio. El fuego de su incendio, el fuego de sus labios era insistente contra la boca de la Diosa, querían contacto, lo demandaban. Los de ella iban con calma y a destempo con los de él, provocando que los labios tropezaran entre ellos y rozaran zonas externas a este; era un beso torpe. Al final, él se dejó dominar contra su suavidad y delicadeza o ella se dejó quemar por su fuego ¿quién sabe? Pero al final, ambos se movían al mismo tempo, de manera ansiosa, lenta y suave, pero sobretodo se movían de manera profunda. Los manos de Meliodas se quedaron clavadas en la suavidad de sus brazos, las manos de Elizabeth se perdieron entre su nuca, dejando que sus delicados dedos recorrieran el aboroto de pelo rubio de su cabeza. La lengua de Elizabeth le dio un toque a sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, rogando el roce de sus lenguas.

Cuando estas se enredaron, notó un huracán alzarse en su pecho y recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era un vendabal que hacía estragos en sus siete corazones que latían caóticos y desbocados como si estuviesen a punto de ser arrastrados por un huracán llamado Elizabeth.

Al separarse, ambos notaron el frío viento secar sus labios. Meliodas con delicadeza se pasó la lengua sobre estos, reviviendo el momento, saboreando sus restos. Ambos estaban frente contra frente, nariz contra nariz, suspiro contra suspiro.

Sentirse así era pecado, era tabú, ambos lo sabían. Pero al mismo tiempo no pudieron evitar preguntarse, qué cómo era posible que algo tan degenerado, tan antinatural, tan impensable; fuese al mismo tiempo lo único que se sentía correcto en todo aquel mar de lucha y caos infinito. Si era algo tan horrible ¿cómo era posible que ese simple beso pareciera que era por lo cuál habían estado esperando desde el momento que nacieron?


	3. Huérfanos de patria y corazón

_**"Beso a beso, nos contamos tanto de los dos**_

 _ **huérfanos de patria y corazón."**_

¿Quién le iba a decir que un simple acantilado podría tener tanto significado?

Era un antes y un después en su existencia, un amanecer tras la noche más oscura, una frontera entre el caos y la destrucción, un punto neutro en la guerra, un universo paralelo donde no importaba el qué ni el dónde, un universo donde solo importaban ellos y el sentimiento tan puro que unía dos almas que aparentaban ser opuestas.

A las afueras del Bosque de las Hadas, había un saliente que se precipitaba al vacío sin embargo al mismo tiempo se perdía entre el cielo que se situaba sobre sus hombros. Era el lugar donde los territorios de todos y cada uno de los clanes se unían. El bosque de las Hadas, entre el suelo arenoso de los Gigantes y este se acababa perdiéndose en las entrañas de la tierra de los Demonios, en el subsuelo, y todos se mezclaban con el cielo perpetuado por las Diosas.

Allí se conocieron, allí se protegieron, allí se besaron hasta poder transmitir las emociones agitadas de sus pechos y allí comprendieron que eran un tabú, un pecado, eran la mayor pesadilla de sus propios Dioses; y al mismo tiempo, comprendieron que ellos eran la promesa de paz y de esperanza entre sus clanes, eran la esperanza de un arcoiris tras la tormenta, la esperanza de un amanecer tras la lúgubre noche. Eran una creación peligrosa, eran una creación que debía ser susurrada para ser conocida pero de manera inaudible para no ser notados. Y ambos eran conscientes.

Al principio habían sido cautelosos, mediosos y culpables. Odiándose por el magnetismo que juntaba sus labios inevitablemente, por el fuego que latía en sus corazones, por la efervescencia que nacía en sus estómagos y se perdía en las puntas de sus dedos. Se odiaban por el _amor_ que había nacido entre _ellos_. Al final se rindieron al sentimiento, al final lo hicieron no solo parte de lo que eran si no que esa intensa emoción los cambió para convertirlos en lo que eran en aquel instante. No, no los cambió ni los convirtió en algo nuevo; más bien ese sentimiento sacó a la luz el brillo en bruto que había en sus corazones, sobretodo al temido demonio, Meliodas. Éste último, pasó de ser el mismo carbón a ser un diamante. Todo gracias al amor que residía en su pecho. Gracias al amor que había nacido para sentir.

Al inicio de todo, no entendían como podían encajar tan bien, no entendían el cómo o el por qué. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, menos les importaba, ya que al fin y al cabo todo se reducía a _ellos_ , por primera vez en toda su vida.

Así que poco a poco se dejaron sucumbir al sentimiento, sin culpas en su pecho o pensamientos en su mente que fueran más allá del aquí y ahora, o el después donde estarían juntos. Y así entre besos, suspiros y palabras tiernas comprendieron que ambos no eran tan distintos, parecían ser dos caras de la misma luna. Opuestos, no obstante eran lo mismo. Blanco y negro, no obstante al tocarse formaban una luz de color ténue, una luz que brillaba sobre el río de sangre de la guerra. Le daban una nueva perspectiva al mundo, solo que este no estaba listo para verlo, dudaban que alguna vez lo estuviesen.


	4. Verdad

**Any-chan15:** Para serte sincera, no sé bien bien que es esto. Cuando lo escribo, no pienso en que es más bien pienso en representar sus sentimientos mediante el relato porque de su relación lo que más me atrae y me intriga es el preludio a la historia que nos muestra el anime y el manga. Quiero entender como se querían o como nacía, así que hago mis propias hipotesis sobre ellos y lleno los vacíos que nos dejan con mi propia imaginación. Sinceramente me gusta el significado que le has dado tu ya que me has dado un pequeña perspectiva.

 _ **Y para acabar me gustaría dedicarte este. Que en mi opinión, es de mis favoritos ya que busco una nueva persepectiva de dichos sentimientos.**_

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _ **"Érase una vez,**_

 _ **Un ángel buscando el caos,**_

 _ **y un demonio buscando la paz.**_

 _ **Ambos se encontraron.**_

 _ **Fin."**_

Por un lado Elizabeth, era un ser hecho de luz. Era brillante y pura. Era la personificación de la belleza y la delicadeza del mundo que pisaban. Ella proporcionaba serenidad a todo ser que conocía y hacía nacer sentimientos cálidos en los corazones de los que la rodeaban. Irónicamente, el ser por el cual Elizabeth perdería la cabeza; el ser al cual Elizabeth se había entregado en cuerpo y alma no era otro que la personificación de la oscuridad. Meliodas, siendo el lado contrario, tenía los pies cosidos a la miseria e incluso la disfrutaba, disfrutaba crearla y verla suceder ante sus ojos. No mostraba piedad, porque en su vocabulario tal palabra no existía. Aún y así, Meliodas no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacía la deidad, quién parecía ser el polo opuesto de su existencia. Ella era el norte de la brújula del destino y él era el sur. O eso parecía.

Un sabio, una vez dijo que solo hay tres cosas que no pueden ser ocultas de ninguna de las maneras. El Sol, cálido y vivo, que ilumina la faz de la tierra y tras cada atardecer promete asomar en los cielos al amanecer. La Luna, fría y distante, que adorna el cielo lúgubre cuando el Sol desaparece, cada noche. Y la verdad absoluta.

Y no la verdad de que ambos estaban locos el uno por el otro. Si no la verdad más absoluta en lo referente a su existencia: ambos encajaban.

Meliodas y Elizabeth encajaban como las piezas de un puzzle. E aquí el secreto de todo puzzle. Para encajar de manera perfecta se debe ser diferente, se debe ser opuesto; más sin embargo, al mismo tiempo debe haber un punto de unión, debe haber cierta similitud entre las piezas, porque si no fuese así las piezas de distintos puzzles podrían mezclarse, desordenar el puzzle original y no importaría ya que igualmente este se vería completo. Y por cada puzzle que existiese habría infinitas resoluciones, infinitos resultados. Y eso simplemente no es verdad. En el mundo hay infinitas piezas, y en este caos y desorden de piezas diferentes hay una que encaja contigo. Solo una. Justo como ellos solo encajaban entre ellos, cosa que confirmaba la verdad que yacía en lo más profundo de sus seres, en lo más profundo de sus instintos primarios: la deidad y el demonio no eran tan distintos como dejaban ver.

Ser Diosa, traía una infinita serenidad al pecho de Elizabeth. Brindar paz y luz al mundo, ser el símbolo de la esperanza de la guerra implicaba vivir con una sensación de calma recorrer su venas. Sin embargo, por mucho que se lo negara cada día al despertar, cada noche al caer en brazos de Morfeo, para ella eso no era suficiente. En su interior había un fuego que luchaba ser liberado, se trataba de un ardor que buscaba quemarla por dentro y a veces parecía que por fuera. Luchaba por domarlo, controlarlo e incluso exterminarlo de su sistema, con tal de que sus iguales no lo vieran ya que temía que si las diosas lo veían, si su madre lo veía, se convertiría en una paría, repudiada por su própia especie. Pero este estaba bajo su piel y se negaba a abandonarla ya que, era parte de lo que ella era. Era parte de su identidad.

Ser Demonio, significaba disfrutar del fuego del infierno, significaba llevar oscuridad y destrucción al mundo. En si, ser Demonio, significaba que tú no buscabas la paz ya que era ciertamente un concepto antónimo, sin embargo, destruír la paz y iniciar una guerra que traerá muerte, sangre y frío te traía una sensación de paz y disfrute. Durante años de mera existencia, eso le sirvió a Meliodas, es más se lo creyó. Sin embargo, sus siete corazones siempre supieron la verdad. Esa paz que traía consigo el hecho de ser Demonio, era falsa. No había paz en la destrucción, no había paz en la lucha. Al menos no para él. Daba igual cuanta sangre derramara en los campos de batalla, daba igual cuántas vidas arruinara y destrozara usando su poder. Daba igual cuánto le divertiera el mal que hacía nacer con sus manos. Nunca había sido feliz. Ya que a pesar de que los conceptos diversión y felicidad iban cogidos de la mano, a la par del significado de mal y Demonio; en un fondo eran dos palabras distintas, opuestas incluso para Meliodas, ya que la diversión no siempre traía consigo la felicidad. Anhelaba esa paz de la cual hablaban los manuscritos y leyendas, esa paz que hacía que un ritmo pausado se introdujera en el corazón (corazones en su caso) y creaba una sínfonía, esa paz que dejaba tus extremidades flotar antes de caer en la bruma del sueño. Anhelaba sentirla en su pecho por muy contraria que esta fuese al ideal de su especie. Anhelaba hacerla parte de él, sin embargo era imposible. Tal vez por eso, a pesar de divertirse destruyendo y sembrando el caos, Meliodas nunca fue feliz.

No fue hasta Elizabeth que vio y aceptó la verdad que nacía y moría cada noche en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Y no fue hasta Elizabeth que la sintió. Estar con ella, quererla le trajo la única y verdadera paz y con esta calma y serenidad, llegó la felicidad que en lo más profundo de su alma había buscado sentir.

Y así Meliodas comprendió su verdad, él era un Demonio, nadie podría negarle sus raízes pero no era como el resto. Su existencia iba más allá de la mundana felicidad que proporcionaba ser lo que era. Su existencia se perdía entre los dedos de la paz que Elizabeth creaba con su exisencia simultánea.

Querer a Meliodas, traía consigo una bendición, al mismo tiempo confundible con una maldición. Al colarse este bajo su piel desde su primer encuentro, el fuego dentro de Elizabeth se volvió indomable. Los sentimientos que el Demonio hacía nacer en ella, se mezclaban y transfiguraban, con ese fuego prohibido que nacía en lo más profundo de su alma, avivándolo, haciendo estragos en su interior, quemándola por dentro de manera ardiente y destructiva, no obstante al mismo tiempo eterna. Durante la negación, pensó que la consumiría viva y que se vería ahogada en la ceniza que creaba su propio fuego pero una vez, todo salió de su pecho nunca se había sentido mejor.

La verdad de Elizabeth, era que su ser buscaba caos en pequeñas medidas y lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba el griterío que miles de voces, disfrutaba el desorden de la humanidad, lejano a la verdad ídilica del orden que creaban las Diosas. Ella era un ideal de Diosa en toda regla, un Diosa que buscaba el pecado que era el caos. Y querer a Meliodas, le proporcionaba ese caos que tanto deseaba en su interior y con este caos ardiente llegaba la felicidad.

Ella vio paz en su caos. Y él vio caos en su paz. Y ambos le proporcionaron al otro su absoluta verdad y con esta llegaba su felicidad. Una felicidad que había nacido de manera prohibida o más bien diseñada para ellos, para así encajar.


End file.
